


Experience I

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Experience [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando wants it rough and Liam's more than happy to oblige</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience I

Orlando's bouncing all over the place. He never stops, really, and he doesn't mind it. There's so much to do, it's such a great shoot, there are more swords to play with and he gets enough time off to scare himself silly every once in a while. The thing he'd really like, though, is for Liam to go have a pint with him, so he wanders over to where Liam's standing, talking with someone, and waits for the conversation to find a natural pause. He's still bouncing on his toes, swinging his arms a bit.

"Right," Liam says to the AD and then turns as the man wanders off. "Orlando, you look ... enthused." Of course Orlando always looks enthused; Liam rather likes that about the young man. _ And Christ is he ever young. I was never that age._

"Hi." Orlando's beaming. "Want to go have a pint? I was thinking, you know, order up some beer and sit in." He grins wider and blinks, realizing he's being what Billy used to call "a bit chatty."

"Sure," Liam replies. "But if you don't mind a little drive, there's this little place I found up in the hills. They don't recognize me, or at least pretend not to. Maybe you'll get lucky as well. "

Liam doubts it though. Orlando is huge here in Spain and it seems the poor boy never has a moment's peace. Even at the height of the Star Wars madness Liam never saw anything like this, even directed at Ewan. _God knows I'm not the heartthrob type._ And he's fine with that.

"Brilliant," Orlando grins some more. "You get us there." _And I'll just make eyes at you and try not to be obvious._ Because if there's something Liam's good at, it's melting Orlando into a hot little puddle by doing mind-bending things like talking. Or using his hands. Or smiling. Fuck.

"All right," Liam replies. "Give me a half hour to change and shower and I'll meet you in the hotel carpark." He smiles at Orli and then strides away, lighting up a cigarette as he goes. _Grand, myself and Orlando in some out of the way place. Jaysus, he'll want to talk about jumping out of planes and I'll sit there and smile and think about jumping on to him._

Orlando nods and jogs off, ready to get out of his costume and into jeans and some soft t-shirt or another, and then at least he'll be comfortable while he's squirming.

He's a little late getting to the car park, but it doesn't take him long to find Liam. Orlando would spot him anywhere, even far off.

_Fuck, I lust after the way he stands there and smokes, for God's sake._

Liam nods his head at Orli, drops the cigarette to the ground crushes it with his boot heel and opens the door of the Range Rover he was leaning against. "Hop in," he says gesturing to the passenger side.

He starts the car and has to reach over and turn down the stereo. "Sorry," he says as the Mozart horn concerto fades into background noise. "I've been doing a lot of driving around the countryside in my off time."

Tugging the seatbelt around him, Orlando laughs quietly. "No worries. I like noise myself. What was that?" He points to the stereo and wonders if he's already discovered Liam's far too sophisticated to hold a conversation with.

"Mozart," Liam says turning it up a little. "This one is my standard traveling piece. I've got some Spanish guitar in the changer and some Beatles." He grins. "Old guy stuff."

"Oh, you and Viggo would get on perfectly, he'd love the Spanish guitar--" Orlando shuts up at once. _Daft! You don't want to be talking about how well he'll get on with anyone!_

"Anyway, yeah. How far off is this place? I'm dying for a beer."

Shooting Orlando a sidewise glance, Liam chuckles a little. "Another 20 minutes or so," he says. "So what was it like being on a shoot for what... almost 2 years?"

Orlando's beaming again. "Oh it was--God, it was difficult, but everyone was brilliant. We all drank and had pranks on each other the whole time. I was the prissy Elf. Viggo and Bean were the filthy Humans. It was great." He laughs quietly, remembering, and then turns to Liam and asks, "And what was it like being a Jedi?" before he realizes that sounds completely like a fanboy.

"Bloody awful at times," Liam replies. "All that fucking blue screen work. But the sword fighting was a lot of fun and Ewan's a good bloke to work with." _And a good shag as well; I do miss that at times._

Orlando nods, watching the road go by. "Did you watch the final product? It was grand. I hated it when they killed you off." And that's another stupid thing to say, really, but now Orlando seems to be running out of cleverness.

Laughing, Liam steers the car down a narrow road lined with low stone walls. "Oh yeah I watched it. I had to because we really had no sense of the scale of the project until George was done tinkering with it." He pulls up in front of a small country inn and parks. "As for the dying ... well I've been doing that as long as I've been in movies."

"Yeah, you do seem to do that a lot," Orlando grins. "I want to do more, but I'm being led around by my agent's publicity machine now. Wankers." He shakes his head. "And the tabloid shite is pissing me off."

"You get used to it in time," Liam says as he gets out of the car. "Wait until someone decides you deserve an unauthorized biography." He leads Orli into the dimly lit taverna. "The beer's not bad here and the local red is pretty good." He smiles at the waiter who brings them olives and bread as they sit down. "Whatever's good tonight."

Orlando nods at the waiter and then stares at Liam. "Someone did one on you?" He grins and picks up a piece of bread, tearing a piece off of it. "Doesn't that mean you've arrived?" He pops the bread into his mouth and then eats an olive, making a satisfied hum as he does.

"Means someone thinks they can go interviewing everyone in your bleedin' hometown and then tell lot of bullshit about you sleeping your way to the top," Liam growls. He rolls his eyes as the waiter brings the wine. "And a beer for my friend here." Looking at Orli, he smiles. "With me it was the nomination. For Ewan it was the Star Wars role. Yours could be happening right now."

Grinning, Orlando puts on a terribly excited expression. "Great! More stories about me shagging women in boots!" He smacks his forehead and shakes his head. "I swear."

"It's the price we pay for fame kid," Liam says, pulling off a half-way decent Bogart imitation.

The waiter brings Orli's beer and a small plate of shrimp in garlic butter and one of small pieces of grilled sausage. Liam holds up his glass. "Death to tabloids."

Orlando gives another great big smile and raises his bottle. "That, I can definitely drink to, yeah." And after he's done so, he sets his bottle down and leans forward onto his forearms conspiratorially. "So about tabloids: Is it true? All those women they say you sleep with?" He winks, but really, he's hoping Liam's reaction might give him some gauge as to whether or not the man would give someone like Orlando the least bit of a shot.

Liam sips his wine, looking at Orli. _He's either being obvious on purpose or he's hopelessly het and totally clueless. _ Having heard what the Rings cast got up to in New Zealand, he doesn't think it's possible for Orlando to be that clueless.

"Yeah" he says, eating a shrimp. "At least they only get the women."

Blinking and sitting back, Orlando barely controls another grin. "Isn't that the truth," he snorts, and then he isn't sure if he minds Liam seeing how tickled he is at this development. "That was the beauty of a two-year shoot--we had the camaraderie to fall back on."

"That explains the lot of you snogging on every red carpet for the last three years," Liam says with his own grin. He nods as the waiter sets down a plate of marinated mushrooms and squid rings, and another of cubes of pork with two different sauces to dip them in. Once the young man -- who is probably Orli's age Liam realizes with chagrin -- is gone, Liam glances around. "Ever try squid?" he asks, spearing a piece on his fork and holding it out to Orli.

"No," Orlando admits, and schools his features in an effort to look worldly. He holds Liam's gaze and bites the squid from the fork with his teeth, then slides his lips over the tines and pulls back. As he chews slowly, he realizes what's happening, and grins again. "That's really good," he nods, still watching Liam.

_Jaysus but if I don't see that mouth in action on me, it'll be a tragic waste,_ Liam thinks, dipping his bread in the garlic butter. "Good stuff, and God but you'd pay for it in London or New York. Plus we'd have people wondering why we were dining together."

Orlando considers, and wonders if he should say something coy like _Why _are_ we dining together_? But then he decides just to go with it. A man doesn't hold a fork out for just a bloke he's eating with; he points to the plate and goes, _There, try that._

"I don't think they'd wonder," he points out, "or at least--they'd speculate and everyone would assume they're wrong. Maybe they weren't." And his nervousness kicks in as he realizes that made no sense at all.

Blinking, Liam tries to parse what Orli just said. "If they speculated that I took a lovely young man out for an evening of dinner, alcohol and conversation with the intent of seducing him, would they be wrong in thinking he wouldn't be adverse to being seduced?" He frowns a little at the end of all that; Orlando's odd way of talking seems to have rubbed off, but this will do.

"No," Orlando murmurs a little more seriously. "They wouldn't be wrong. And the young man certainly wouldn't be adverse."

Smiling slowly, Liam eats a few more bites. "I'm glad to hear that. Don't think I'm past it then?"

A deep crease forms between Orlando's eyebrows. "_Past_ it? God, no!" He shakes his head and skewers a mushroom and a cube of pork and eats both, and then he adds, "God, you must just avoid mirrors or some such, or have one of those terribly skewed visions of yourself. Trust me. You're not past anything."

The waiter wanders over again with more mushrooms, this time stuffed with goat cheese, and a large serving bowl of paella. He clears away a few of the empty plates and returns with more wine, another beer and clean plates. Through it all Liam just sits and looks at Orlando, taking in the flawless tanned skin over the high cheek bones. "Well I'm flattered that some one in casting saw a family resemblance."

"A resemblance, sure," Orlando grins, "but nothing else. Luckily." His grin turns a little lewd.

Still, he eats a bit more before saying anything more. "Cause I rather like the differences between us."

"Do you?" Liam asks tucking into his paella. "And what else do you like Orlando?"

Orlando smiles slowly. "Lots of things." He eats mostly as a distraction now, to keep himself from wanting to crawl over the table and into Liam's lap right this minute. "I like to play rough. You could say."

"Oh do you?" Liam is pleasantly surprised. "I've been known to be a bit rough on occasion. One of the things I like about blokes; they can take a bit of a pounding." He takes a few more bites. "I've seen you fighting; you seem to be capable of taking a bit of a pounding yourself."

"Oh, sure," Orlando agrees blithely, nodding. "Sean and I used to roughhouse a lot. You've never lived 'til you've been rugbytackled into the ground." He looks up from his food. "Repeatedly."

Chuckling Liam shakes his head. "Sounds like you were active in New Zealand." Before Orlando can say anything he holds up a hand. "I'm not trying to be offensive, just admiring your ... stamina."

Orlando shrugs. "I was active. Safe--but active." He pokes around for more food and starts slowing down a bit, chasing a bite with a sip of beer.

"Good to hear; I may play rough, but I'm always safe." Liam sips his wine again and looks at Orlando. "Shall I get the check?"

Tipping his head back and to the side a little, Orlando nods. "Yeah, please." He expects, given that look Liam's giving him, that this is part of the territory.

Liam gestures the waiter over and the young man frowns and says something quietly. A glance at Orli and then Liam nods. "We'll take it with us, thank you." He pulls out his wallet and then looks at Orli. "Yes you can get it next time, all right? But you were my guest tonight."

And then he looks a little sheepish. "And Alberto there wonders if he can have your autograph for his sister."

"Oh," Orlando grins, reddening. "Sure." He leans a little closer than necessary and pats his pockets automatically for something to write with. "Any idea her name?" he whispers.

"Leonor," the waiter says, as he appears at Liam's elbow. "L-E-O-N-O-R," a determined voice says from behind Orlando. Liam has to smile; Leonor, who's obviously just run out of the family residence, is about 10 or so and staring at Orlando with huge dark eyes that look uncannily like Orlando's.

Orlando turns and grins, holding out a hand for her to shake. "What've you got for me to sign, then, Leonor?" He frowns and leans close. "A pirate's scarf or an Elvish trinket or something, right?"

She ducks her head a little while her brother murmurs in Spanish and then she holds out a picture of Orlando as Will Turner taken from a magazine. "Por favor, Senor Bloom?"

_Jaysus but that's too adorable for words,_ Liam thinks fondly watching Orli deal with the girl. His fleeting resentment at never having been recognized here fades utterly and he's not sure who's more charming, the girl or the young man.

Still grinning, Orlando takes the picture and a pen and signs the only Spanish he knows beside Leonor's name, and then he puts his O-flourish B-flourish below that. He hands it back to her, turning it around so that she can read it. "Esta bien?" he asks, tilting his head, looking at her very seriously as though her opinion carries all the weight in the world--and really, right now, it does.

"Si!" she says excitedly. "Esta muy bien ... gracias Orli." And then it's too much and, hugging her picture to her chest she runs through the restaurant.

"Thank you," the waiter says to Orlando and Liam. "We know you don't want to be bothered but she's ... she likes you so much."

"A fan,' Liam says, grinning. "That's the English word. He takes the box the waiter had brought out and hands it to Orli. "Dessert for later." And then he's counting through the unfamiliar Euros.

"Mr. Neeson," the waiter says after Liam's paid. "I didn't want to say anything but with Leonor...." He looks at Liam earnestly. "A few years ago I saw _Schindler's List_. I've never seen a movie like that. It was ... it changed the way I think about people." And with that he's gone, blushing almost as much as his sister did.

"Well..." Liam says to Orli. "Well ... I ..."

Orlando looks a little rueful. "And here I was, impressed that you got to play with a lightsaber."

Liam can feel that his face is still hot and the cold winter air outside feels amazingly good on his cheeks. "I don't talk about that one much," he says as he opens the door. "It's impossible to explain what it was like making that movie." He shakes his head and reaches out to pull Orli close.

Going immediately, Orlando looks up at Liam, his expression serious. He wraps his arms around Liam's waist, wondering what might be happening behind those deep blue eyes.

Liam just holds Orlando for a minute. "Someday if you're lucky, you'll get a part that will change you even if you don't think of it very often. You'll know when you read the script. " He kisses Orli's forehead. "Don't turn it down even if it seems like the most unlikely thing ever."

Orlando smiles faintly. "Okay," he promises softly. "I won't." And with anyone else, he'd go ahead and ask now if it's time to go home and shag, but there's something about this moment he doesn't want to spoil.

Slowly Liam moves his mouth down Orlando's face, kissing his eyebrows and then the bridge and then the tip of his nose. He bypasses Orli's mouth and kisses his way across Orli's chin and one side of his jaw back to Orli's ear. "You're gorgeous," he says softly. "Such a beautiful beautiful man...." And then he's nibbling at Orlando's earlobe, sucking gently as he does.

Orlando's never quite been treated like this, this strange, _mature_ tenderness. He slides his hands up along Liam's spine, pulling in quick little breaths, nuzzling the side of Liam's face.

"Mmmm," Liam rumbles, turning them both a little until Orli's up against the side of the car. This time when he bends his head, he goes straight for Orli's mouth, coaxing Orli's lips open with surprising delicacy before his tongue moves in.

That makes Orlando's heart pick up speed--the kiss and the fact that they're against the car. Oh, Sean took him against cars, sure, and inside them, and in elevators, and loos, and then there was the time with Viggo inside the Helm's Deep set and then in the Cuntebago on a break... But the setting, really, is nothing next to the way Liam's lips are so _gentle_. They're so _knowing._ Orlando meets Liam's tongue and slides against it with his own, really actually very glad for the men and women who came before him.

Liam slowly deepens the kiss, his hands on Orlando becoming firmer, his body pressing Orli against the Range Rover with more authority. When he finally tears his mouth free to kiss his way to Orlando's neck, he's growling just a little and his teeth are grazing ever so carefully along the sensitive skin of Orli's throat.

"Oh God," Orlando gets out on a breath. "Yes, go on." He hopes that's enough encouragement to build up momentum; he gets so tired of lovers treating him like glass.

"Not in the car park," Liam says. But before he lets Orlando go, he shoves up against him hard against the car and bites his neck sharply. And then he's pulling away and reaching to open the door for Orli before making his way to the driver's side.

Orlando hitches in a breath and cups the side of his neck, startled enough for a moment to just stare off into space. Then he's getting into the Range Rover, buckling up, sighing, leaning against the headrest and grinning.

Starting the car up, Liam fools with the stereo and the sounds of Andres Segovia's elegant guitar work fills the car. Liam drives quicker than he did on the way to the taverna but he's quieter this time, listening to the music and glancing over at the young man in the passenger seat.

This is something. Orli can feel it. It's not something massive, not just yet, but he can roll his head to one side against the headrest and feel the curl in his gut when he looks at Liam. He likes it. A lot.

When they finally get to the hotel, Liam is casual and easy, walking across the lobby with Orli, not too close, not so distant as to cause anyone to notice or to be rude to Orli. He smiles when they reach the lift bank and his "come up for a nightcap," as they step into the lift is audible and unremarkable.

It's only as the doors close behind them that Liam turns quickly and shoves Orli hard against the wall, kissing him thoroughly, one big hand knotted in Orli's hair.

Orlando moans into Liam's mouth, arching up strongly and tilting his head against Liam's hold. He can already tell this is going to be brilliant: God. Really fucking brilliant. He wants it _bad_.

The lift pings and Liam move away from Orli, glad there aren't any patrons waiting. He quickly leads Orli down the hall and then into the big suite. Not that the size of the room matters much because Liam's shoving Orlando up against the door as soon as it closes behind them. Once more he grabs a handful of thick wavy hair and this time he yanks Orli's head back and bites at Orli's neck hard.

Crying out, Orlando squirms against Liam's body. "Yes," he whispers. "Yes, God, please." His voice breaks when Liam bites him, but it's all so good he isn't sure he could argue even against pain. There's little he could do to fight this off--nor would he want to.

Liam backs off a little at the sound of Orlando's desperation. "What's rough mean to you, Orlando?" he asks, his hands moving restlessly over Orli's body

Orlando has no idea how to answer that question. Liam's hands are all over him, and that's very distracting, but _what does rough mean?_ could be anything.

"Rough," he gasps, and then swallows and tries to find something a little more definitive to say. "I trust you." He looks up at Liam, hoping that's enough.

_God. If he says that to everyone he's going to get hurt._ The idea that Orlando only says it to Liam is a little more than Liam wants to try to process now and so he moves his hands over the young man's squirming body, grabbing and squeezing as he goes. "Beautiful boy," he murmurs in Orli's ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"Yeah," Orli groans, shivering at the way Liam's hands are working as well as at the words. "I want you to." He reaches up and cups a hand around the back of Liam's neck, pulling him down for another hard, deep kiss, and just to give Liam a taste of what Orlando likes, Orli latches onto Liam's bottom lip and bites it sharply, tugging on it before he lets go.

Trying not to jerk or pull away from Orli, Liam mentally frowns. _I'm the one who does the biting here._ In order to prove it, he slides his hands down to grab Orlando's arse hard, pulling him close, while at the same time he twists his lips, captures Orli's bottom lip and bites down hard.

Orlando yelps again, and it's muffled by Liam's mouth. It was the effect he was looking for--Liam's a top, no question, and now Orlando knows there's so much potential in that idea that he can barely fathom it. He grips Liam's shoulders and goes not-quite-passive, still participating in the kiss but relaxing enough to show Liam he isn't going to try anything else funny.

With one more hard squeeze of Orlando's arse, Liam pulls away a little. "Bed," he growls, backing off and starting to unbutton his denim shirt.

Stripping quickly, too, Orlando makes his way to the bed. He doesn't know how Liam wants him, so as soon as Liam's done peeling off his clothes, Orli just attaches himself again, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck and grinding his hips forward, kissing hungrily.

Liam kisses Orli back for another long moment, letting the kiss go from hard to gentle and then hard again before he turns them both and pushes Orli onto his back on the bed. Keeping his arms around the young man, Liam lands on top of Orlando hard, bending to bite at Orlando's collar bone.

They land roughly, and Orlando has to laugh quietly at that, tickled as he is by Liam's ardor. The biting makes him moan again, pained and hungry at once. He slides a hand up into Liam's hair, combing his fingers through, trailing the other hand over Liam's broad back.

"Come on," pleads Orlando, "fuck me, Liam."

"Greedy boy," Liam growls affectionately. Not moving off Orlando he reaches over and snags a bottle of lube and a condom out of the nightstand drawer. "Ever begged for it?" he asks, slicking up his fingers.

"Couple times," Orlando whispers, but he has a feeling he's about to again, a lot. Liam's got something to him Orli's never encountered before; it comes across in the way he kisses, in the way he touches Orlando. It's like experience, but more. Sean had experience; so did Viggo. But this is different. Orlando has no doubt Liam is capable of making him beg in ways he never has.

"Did you like it?" Liam asks as he pushes Orli's legs apart. "Or did you not? I'm not interested in doing anything you don't like."

"Yeah." Orli swallows hard and looks at Liam. "Yeah, I liked it."

"Brilliant," Liam says. "Then maybe I won't be rough at first." He leans forward and traces one slick finger back and forth across Orlando's perineum. "Maybe I'll be very gentle."

"Fuck," Orlando whimpers. He squirms against Liam's fingertips, tensing and relaxing, _wanting_ so fucking much--and he can tell it's going to get ever so much worse before it gets better... he's decided Liam's a goddamned genius.

"You look so good squirming," Liam says, keeping it up for a little while longer before he slowly moves back and begins circling Orlando's opening, just pressing a little but not actually penetrating him.

"Liam..." Orlando's breathing is a little more ragged, now, his squirming a little more insistent. He tips his head up to look, but then drops it again--Liam. Liam is between his legs. Teasing. "Fuck," Orli moans again, softly.

"Oh not yet, Orlando," Liam replies with a chuckle, as he moves the tip of his finger just a little way inside and then lets it slip back out. He smiles done at Orlando as he does it again and again.

"Ohhh..." Orlando whimpers, trying to push down onto Liam's finger. And then, softly, "Please..."

"So soon?" Liam says, still smiling. He moves his finger in further, still in teasingly short strokes. "You look good squirming," he says as he finally pushes the second finger inside.

"Oh, God..." That's better, but it's not quite there. Orlando's seen Liam's cock, now, and that's what he wants; he wants Liam fucking him into the bed already. Circling his hips, Orli presses toward Liam's hand again. "Yeah," he gasps. "Soon." He lets out a low, breathless laugh.

"Yeah?" And Liam keeps circling his fingers, knowing it's not enough, knowing that Orlando wants more. After another moment of what has to be pure torture, he crooks them just right, in just the right place to brush Orlando's prostate.

"Angh--!" Orli jerks, and then moans, long and low. "Please," he tries again. "I'm really--you can do it now, you can fuck me, I'm ready enough--" He knows it's just what Liam wants, and he doesn't care; pride's melting quickly.

"You sure?" Liam asks, crooking his fingers again. And again.

Orlando's breathing is rasping and desperate, now, and he's arching and twisting, trying to get Liam into him deeper. He's nearly inarticulate with it. "Please," he gasps. "Please, God, please, what do you want--fuck me, Liam, fucking have me already, I--_please!_"

_All right Neeson, enough,_ Liam tells himself. He rolls the condom on and moves into position. "How, Orlando? Nice and easy. Or 'pound you into the mattress' hard?"

"Hard, hard," Orlando pleads. He spreads his legs wider and reaches for Liam, teased now to the point of frustration.

Without a word, Liam shoves into Orlando hard, his hands tight on Orli's hip. "Like that?" he growls as he immediately begins to fuck Orlando hard.

"Yeah," Orlando moans immediately, shaken with the force of Liam's thrusts. "Just... like that." He slides his hands up over Liam's arms, feeling how solid Liam is. He shoves his hips up, pushing on the bed with his feet for more leverage, eyes practically rolling back in his head with the sheer, hot pleasure.

"Jaysus," Liam groans. Orlando's enthusiasm, the strength of that wiry body pushing back against Liam, the hunger in his voice ... this is good, better than Liam had thought it would be. _And it could be just a little better._

Pulling back, Liam looks down at Orli. "I like seeing your face, but if you roll over I can do you even harder." He urges Orli over none to gently with a hand on the young man's hip.

_Oh, fuck yeah,_ Orlando thinks, and rolls over quickly. He gets to his knees and grabs the headboard, looking over his shoulder.

Moving behind him, Liam can't resist. He bends and bites hard at one perfect ass cheek, sucking up a bruise.

Orlando lets out another yelp and bucks back--_fuck,_ he'll feel that tomorrow. "Oh, God," he almost sobs. "Please, Liam, God, please fuck me... I hurt, I want it so bad."

Liam obliges, once more pushing in roughly. His hands tighten on Orlando's hips and he bends over Orli's back, biting hard at his neck and shoulders. "Jaysus but you're fucking good."

"Fucking--" Orli nearly laughs, and shoves back harder, arching and tilting his head to give Liam better access to his neck.

"'S what I'm doing," Liam mumbles in between bites. He reaches under and grabs Orlando's cock, pumping it roughly in time with his strokes.

Orlando groans roughly, rocking back and forth, driving his cock into Liam's hand, driving his ass onto Liam's cock. He tilts his head toward Liam's in a kind of wordless, affectionate nuzzle, and tenses hard. "Oh--God," he yelps, "oh fuck I'm--" and he comes almost violently, pulsing over Liam's hand and letting out broken, hoarse cries.

Liam manages a few more hard thrusts before he too is coming, his teeth clamping down on Orlando's shoulder as he growls deep in his throat. When it's finally over, he braces on hand on the bed to keep from collapsing onto Orli. "Christ Jesus," he pants, "that was fucking ... spectacular."

Nodding in agreement, Orlando slumps to the bed, hissing as he pulls away from Liam. "It was. Fucking. Spectacular. God." He reaches backward to stroke Liam's thigh. "Thank you."

Liam gets rid of the condom before he curls up behind Orlando. "You all right, then?" he asks, pulling Orli back into his arms.

Orli grins. "Oh, yeah. I'm just brilliant." He tucks himself close and sighs, bone deep contentment radiating from him. "It was perfect. Tell me we can do that again." He grins and looks at Liam hopefully.

"Probably not as soon as you'd like," Liam says ruefully. "But yeah ... many more times until Ridley kills me off and I vanish into the sunset, leaving my son behind."

"Mmm," Orli smiles. "Many more times. I like the sound of that." He nuzzles Liam's throat and kisses it softly. "Lovely."

"Mmmmm ... this is a pretty discreet hotel. Wanna stay the night?"

Orlando stares a moment, grinning, once again just utterly thrilled. "Yeah," he says quietly. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> In some cases just knowing two of our favorite actors are in the same place at the same time -- which they are right now; Spain to shoot the opening sequences of Ridley Scott's Crusade epic _Kingdom of Heaven_ in which Liam plays Orlando's father -- is enough for us. We're shameless that way.


End file.
